Fraunhoferium
| saurian_name = Vhuidxevohaim (Vx) /'vüid•zev•ō•hām/ | systematic_name = Unhexunium (Uhn) /'ün•heks•ün•ē•(y)üm/ | group = | period = | family = | series = Kelvinide series | coordinate = 7 | above_element = | left_element = Hundium | right_element = Madelungium | particles = 623 | atomic_mass = 465.8680 , 773.5919 yg | atomic_radius = 199 , 1.99 | vander_waals = 238 pm, 2.38 Å | nucleons = 462 (161 }}, 301 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.87 | nuclear_radius = 9.24 | half-life = 86.964 s | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 161-9-25 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p 9s | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 32, 14, 4, 1 | oxistates = −1, 0, +1, +2, +3, +4, +5, +6, +7, +8, +9 (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 0.88 | ion_energy = 475.8 , 4.931 | electron_affinity = 34.9 kJ/mol, 0.362 eV | covalent_radius = 201 pm, 2.01 Å | molar_mass = 465.868 / | molar_volume = 11.617 cm /mol | density = 40.103 }} | atom_density = 1.29 g 5.18 cm | atom_separation = 268 pm, 2.68 Å | speed_sound = 4743 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Dark green | phase = Solid | melting_point = 682.60 , 1228.68 409.45 , 769.01 | boiling_point = 2604.95 K, 4668.91°R 2331.80°C, 4229.24°F | liquid_range = 1922.35 , 3460.24 | liquid_ratio = 3.82 | triple_point = 682.61 K, 1228.69°R 409.46°C, 769.02°F @ 133.58 , 1.0019 | critical_point = 7752.17 K, 13953.91°R 7479.02°C, 13494.24°F @ 78.0914 , 770.704 | heat_fusion = 6.014 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 221.291 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05715 /(g• ), 0.10287 J/(g• ) 26.626 /(mol• ), 47.926 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 6.74 Absolute: 2.26 | atom_abund = 3.80 }} Fraunhoferium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Fh and 161. Fraunhoferium was named in honor of (1787–1826), who revolutionized by discovering s on the spectrum, which are fingerprints for identifying elements or compounds. This element is known in the scientific literature as unhexunium (Uhu), - , or simply element 161. Fraunhoferium is the heaviest member of the (below , , rhenium, and ) and is the fifth member of the kelvinide series; this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 7d . Atomic properties Fraunhoferium's 465.868 ; the mass of the is just barely less than the mass of the atom at 465.780 . The nucleus is comprised of 161 s and 301 s, corresponding to its of 1.87, meaning the atom has 1.87 neutrons per proton. There are 161 s in 25 (9 ). The electron configuration is Og 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p 9s , strongly disagreeing with the element's placement on the periodic table. Notice that there is one electron in the ninth shell even though it is not a because of the extreme causing high , leaving 7d orbital with just six instead of seven electrons. Isotopes Like every other trans- elements, fraunhoferium has no s. The longest-lived is Fh with a (t½) of 87 seconds. It undergoes , splitting into two or three lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the examples. : Fh → + + 59 n : Fh → + + + 71 n Fh has a half-life of 2.36 seconds. Like most elements, fraunhoferium has several s with half-lives of at least a . The most stable fraunhoferium isotope is Fh, whose half-life is as long as three days, Fh two hours, and Fh three kiloseconds. Like the parent ground state isotope whose fission half-life is just 1.46 seconds, they all undergo spontaneous fission. Chemical properties and compounds Since fraunhoferium lies below other manganese family members, its chemistry should resemble other members like manganese and iridium. But however due to an electron in the 9s orbital due to , fraunhoferium would instead behave much more like an than a , thus making fraunhoferium very reactive unlike other members of the group. For lighter cogeners, electronegativities and ionization energies increase the further down in the group goes, but there is a sudden drop-off at fraunhoferium. Its is 0.88 and first is 4.93 eV, for comparison manganese has the electronegativity of 1.88 and first ionization energy 7.64 eV, both second lowest to fraunhoferium. Fraunhoferium can form many stable compounds with a +3 . It can form s with s, such as (FhF ), (FhCl ), and (Fh O ). These compounds would have high melting and boiling points due to the strength of ionic bonds. Also, fraunhoferium forms colorless +3 ions (Fh ) in s. FhF and FhCl are white ionic salts similar in appearance to . Other trihalides are FhBr and FhI , both yellow ionic salts. Fraunhoferium loses greenish color when exposed to air to form a brownish black Fh O . Fh O can be created when the metal or suboxide is heated slightly with pure oxygen. It is a vivid red powder that decomposes at 1454°F (1063 K). The homologues of oxides are Fh S and Fh S , which are white and bright amber-colored powder, respectively. Fh C , Fh C, and FhC are refractory gray semiconducting solids, as well as corresponding silicides. Fraunhoferium can form neutral salts like Fh SiO and Fh CO when the metal dissolves in and , respectively. Fraunhoferium hydroxide, Fh(OH) , is obtained when the metal reacts vigorously with water. Unlike typical transition metal hydroxides, which are weak bases, Fh(OH) is a very strong base like NaOH. It can also form s called organofraunhoferium compounds like fraunhoferium sugars and fraunhoferium alcohols. Like inorganic compounds, +1 oxistate is predominant in organic compounds. For example, fraunhoferium replaces hydrogen atom in to make C H O Fh (fraunhoferium sucrose), while it replaces hydrogen atom in or in to make C H Fh (monoethylfraunhoferium). These compounds are similar in appearance to corresponding ordinary compounds. Physical properties Unlike most metals, fraunhoferium is not silvery, but a dark green metal, caused by the interactions of s in the and s oscillating weakly at wavelengths in the green region of the spectrum. Fraunhoferium is solid up to 769°F (683 K), and be gaseous above 4229°F (2605 K). It is very dense, densing at 40 g/cm , quince the density of . The atoms arrange to form s with an average separation of 268 pm. Like most metals, fraunhoferium become in the presence of ; this property is called . Fraunhoferium is below its of −120°F (188 K). Occurrence It is almost certain that fraunhoferium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of fraunhoferium in the universe by mass is 6.74 , which amounts to 2.26 kilograms, which is just under a third of our moon in resource of this element. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of fraunhoferium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would quickly undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Fh. : + + 55 n → Fh : + + 55 n → Fh Category:Kelvinides